As Always
by KingSirenita
Summary: Aziraphale wants to get back into Heaven's good books, so Crowley acts subservient to show that he has mastery over a demon. When Heaven sees what he can do, they decide they want demons of their own. Aziraphale is dominant and possessive and Crowley is desperate for his approval. S.M.U.T.


Aziraphale sighed audibly as he stared into his glass of red wine, moving it this way and that to observe the ripples on the surface. He and Crowley were sitting in his bookshop, Aziraphale on the couch and Crowley on the floor beside him, drunk but not too drunk. Crowley (as always) watched him, his head on Aziraphale's lap, his arms wrapped around the beige pants, his left foot tucked under his right knee, his right leg splayed out away from the couch. Aziraphale's heart beat heavily against his ribs. He was nervous, and he felt himself being dramatically pensive. Though it shamed him a bit to be so manipulative, he knew it was the best way to get Crowley's attention without having to go through the mortification of starting an emotional conversation. As always, Crowley was there, ready and eager to take the burden off of him and drag it along himself.

"Hey, you alright? You look . . . wonderful. _Miraculous._" His flippant tone cut the tension enough that Aziraphale lifted his face and gave Crowley a small but genuine smile. "And a bit . . . _a bit _tetchy. Or what – I mean you look uncomfortable in," he waved his hands around, "some way. What's wrong, angel?"

Aziraphale sighed again and considered pretending to be fine for another round or two of conversation but decided not to push it. He looked over at Crowley and furrowed his brow.

"I miss Heaven." He watched Crowley's face freeze as he tried to control his expression. "I mean – I don't want to go back! I don't miss the others or, I mean, particularly Michael. And Gabriel. I could do without them. But I miss feeling like I had a . . . a gang."

Crowley experienced several emotions at once. His chest felt like it was expanding to explode with the uncontainable breadth of Aziraphale's cuteness. Cold prickled his skin with the painful (always so painful) realization that his angel was hurting. Warmth passed along the muscles of his arms and stomach with the knowledge that Aziraphale was being vulnerable with him. And something like rejection hit him in the chest at the thought that he wasn't enough for Aziraphale to belong to. He looked down to where his wineglass sat, several inches from his groin, gathering himself before he responded.

"I don't remember you having any gangster days. I wish you would have let me in on it. I'll bet you would look simply divine in pinstripes."

Aziraphale's eyebrows pulled in, showing annoyance. This might have worried Crowley if not for the undeniable tension around his lips, betraying his amusement. Crowley stared at them just a moment too long and thought about kissing them. But he knew he wouldn't dare kiss his angel at a moment like this. Crowley's stomach clenched at the thought of Aziraphale pushing him away, rejecting him, upset by his touch. To distract from the panic threatening to move in from the edges of his consciousness and overwhelm him, he spoke again, accidentally cutting off Aziraphale's response.

"Really Cr –"

"Angel what can I do?" He slid his hand up Aziraphale's shin and over his knee here he stopped to rest it on his thigh. His eyes were uncovered, as they always were when the two were alone. Aziraphale smiled at him the way he always did when Crowley did something right, and Crowley's chest felt full of fluttering light. He did not smile back. He simply stared at the angel and wondered at how lucky he was to be the one who got that smile.

"Oh, darling Crowley. You are so devoted, and always more than willing to do what I ask of you." At this point, Aziraphale's smile faltered, interrupting the warmth Crowley felt all over his body because of the praise. "Unfortunately, I must now ask you to do something that you will not like to do. And before you say anything," he said, holding up a finger to silence the vow coming out of Crowley's mouth, "you should feel no pressure. If you say no, I will simply do my best to think of another way."

"I'm sure you already have, angel. Please, just tell me what it is. We'll deal with how I feel about it afterward."

Aziraphale looked over his face, looking at every detail he could see. He took in the open, trusting, somewhat challenging expression on his demon's face. He grabbed the long fingers from his thigh and smiled when Crowley squeezed his hand. His expression was soft, serene, and certain when he finally said it.

"I want to own you."

There was a long pause and when Crowley finally found his words, he had to clear the roughness from his voice twice before he could say them.

"Don't you already, angel? I mean . . . we both know it."

Aziraphale set his still half full wine glass down on the side table to his left and pushed all of his fingers into Crowley's lazily spiked hair. He tugged it just slightly, taking control of Crowley's head.

"Yes, of course my dear." His voice was low and breathy. "I love you, and you love me, and you are mine entirely. You would do anything to please me, and I _love_ having you do things for me."

It was oddly erotic to have their dynamic so clearly described. Crowley ran his free hand up and down his right thigh, trying to dry the sweat and distract himself from the aching of his lust straining against his tight pants. He nodded a bit shakily, not looking away from Aziraphale's now slightly flushed face.

"But, darling boy, I want to own you more . . . publicly. I mean, I want to put you in a box, or on a leash, and show Heaven what I've caught. Of course, I wouldn't let them see you in any sort of a . . . compromising position. That's all for me, obviously. But I want them to know I own you. It would make me seem very powerful indeed. Of course, the decision is entirely yours. But –" and here Aziraphale knew he was playing dirty, but their game had always been one of clear but unacknowledged manipulation and Crowley liked that he put in the effort to do it, to get him to do things for his angel that would have been easy for him to do on his own, just as a sign of their mutual affection, so when Aziraphale slid Crowley's hand up to his own hard cock straining against his pants, he felt only the smallest tinge of guilt. "- I do so love you on your knees for me, my pretty little demon. My little pet."

Crowley's eyes widened and he rubbed Aziraphale's cock, exhilarated (as always) by the fact that the only spot of perfection in all of Creation desired him. It was such a head rush it almost overpowered the fear he felt. He already knew that he would do what his angel wanted. It was posed to him like a request, but there was no request Aziraphale could give that he would deny.

"If you own me like that, I'm a debased thing. How can we be sure Hell won't try to steal me back, pass me around for their own? Or another angel, I supp – Aziraphale?"

The angel's eyes glowed white and his wings became ethereally visible.

"No one will ever touch you save for me, Crowley. If anyone tried, I would obliterate them completely." The sound felt too big for Crowley's ear canal. The room was warm with Aziraphale's rage. Crowley basked in it. It was the best possible feeling, watching Aziraphale be possessive of him. He ran both of his hands up and down the angel's thighs in an instinctive attempt to soothe for a moment, before his hand was grabbed by a suddenly no longer glowing Aziraphale.

"Darling, I didn't tell you to stop," he said, placing the demon's hand back on his crotch. The anger had not entirely relieved him of his erection. Crowley whimpered and rubbed, his own hips bucking just a bit. His own erection had only gotten harder as he enjoyed his angel's wrath.

Aziraphale tutted softly. "You're a sight, aren't you? So filled with lust you can't sit still, and I haven't even touched you. You're a desperate little thing. Take it out, would you dear? I would love to watch you suck it for a moment."

Crowley made a sound that was almost a groan as he freed Aziraphale's cock from his pants and moved onto his knees. As he moved, his clothes disappeared. He looked up into beautiful blue eyes and took his angel's cock into his mouth. Aziraphale grabbed his hair and forced his cock down Crowley's throat, his hips jerking forward of their own accord. Crowley gagged almost violently and Aziraphale smiled down at him. "Good boy, Crowley. You look so pretty with your eyes blown entirely gold, overflowing with tears, looking up at me with such desperation. You feel so lovely, you give me such pleasure. I feel better when I'm inside you than I ever have before."

Crowley whimpered some more, the praise going straight to his cock. He wanted to pull it out of the uncomfortably tight confines of his jeans, but he knew better than to do something he wasn't told to do. He gagged again when Aziraphale began fucking his throat in earnest, pulling out until just the head was in his mouth and then shoving all the way down, burying Crowley's nose in his white-blonde pubes. He could have miracled the gag reflex away, but Aziraphale enjoyed it. He enjoyed it too, working and suffering for his angel to feel good, but his own experience was hardly the point. Suddenly, Crowley's clothes were gone. He dug his nails into the newly exposed flesh of his thigh in an attempt to control his gag reflex. It occurred to him that he had not yet told Aziraphale that he consented to being owned and wondered if he would have to. Part of him hoped he wouldn't. He wanted Aziraphale to simply take him. They both knew the answer was, as it always was, yes.

"Sweet boy. Beautiful boy. You're mine, and you're such a good pet. You do everything I ask. And you make me feel _so good_. Stand up now, dear."

Crowley pulled off of Aziraphale's cock and licked some of the excess saliva off of it before he stood. As always, the contrast between the angel being fully clothed and himself being fully nude made him feel vulnerable. This feeling was intensified by the blue eyes looking him up and down appraisingly. When Aziraphale finally reached a hand out to him, he shuddered involuntarily, rushed with relief. The hand landed on his belly and slid downward, covering his effort momentarily. When the hand reached his upper thighs, Crowley's effort had changed. Where he had been almost painfully hard a moment ago, he was now sloppily wet. He blushed, feeling a bit of shame at being changed so intimately without so much as a warning. The shame only deepened his desire.

"Good boy. Straddle me."

Crowley obeyed immediately, placing a knee on either side of the plush thighs and sinking down to just above the hard cock. He wanted so badly to sink down all the way onto it, but he would not make the mistake of doing more than he was told.

Aziraphale waited just long enough to make him doubt his choice. He grabbed the demon by his hair and pulled him in close. "Good boy. So good for me, aren't you, little pet?" he breathed into Crowley's ear. When he felt the red-head shudder against his other hand, he grabbed both bony hips and pulled down as he pushed his own hips up, pushing all the way into the tight, wet heat in one slick thrust. Crowley wrapped his arms around the blond head and keened, unable to stop himself from grinding against his angel before stilling.

"Naughty boy. You know better than to move when I haven't told you to. Do I own you or do I not?"

Crowley's breath stilled. Aziraphale ran his hands up his demon's body until they rested on either side of the prominent ribcage and used his new leverage point to pull their chests apart by a few inches so they could see each other's eyes. Crowley's hands fell limply into their lap. He nodded and then cleared his throat.

"Yes, angel. Aziraphale. You own me. I belong to you. It's all I've ever wanted to do. Please just . . . let me be yours and no one else's. Let me make you feel good in any way I can. Forever. Please, let me be good for you."

Aziraphale grinned at him, beatific. Divine. Perfect. Crowley felt so full of warmth and light that his vulnerability didn't even bother him.

"Oh, yes darling. Of course. I would love to make you mine." He lay back against the cushions of the couch and almost glowed. His hands moved back down to the bony hips and guided Crowley to lift himself up and push back down. Crowley clenched his hands into fists, momentarily unable to take even the necessary initiative to reach out and touch his angel. Feeling the slide of the thick cock moving deep inside him was overwhelming, as was the knowledge that he belonged entirely to Aziraphale. His eyes stung and his throat burned.

"Thank you Aziraphale," he said quietly, his voice breaking. The angel reached up and cupped his cheek for a moment, and then ran his thumb over Crowley's lips. He pushed his thumb into the wet heat of the demon's mouth. As Crowley sucked the thumb in his mouth, he began to get his hips into a rhythm. His thighs burned with the effort of holding him up, and he focused on that pain to distract from the overflowing emotion. He moved his hips in a vertical circle, making sure to rub his slit against the bottom of Aziraphale's thick stomach on the way down each time. Aziraphale spread his legs slightly, relaxing into the feeling of his demon taking him again and again.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to sense your love for me, darling. It envelops me completely. You are so _good _for me, Crowley. It's like you were created for me, created just perfectly to please me. Down to the last detail of you, you are exactly what makes me feel best."

Crowley groaned, his voice rough against his own ears. The praise made his pussy clench over and over. He dropped himself onto Aziraphale's cock harder now, aiming so the angel hit his g-spot every time. His head dropped back and his back arched as he got close to orgasm, but Aziraphale grabbed him by the throat with both hands and yanked him forward.

"_Stop_," he hissed, and Crowley stilled immediately. His skin felt cold, even though he had been sweating just a moment before.

"Angel, I –"

"Hush, demon. You chose to take what wasn't yours. Did you believe you had permission?" His thumbs pressed into Crowley's jaw, making the skin pink and white.

"I didn't come."

"But you would have, if I hadn't stopped you. Isn't that right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. You feel so good inside me, I got lost in it."

Aziraphale cocked an eyebrow and pursed his lips.

"I'll have to punish you, of course."

"Please, Aziraphale, just let me finish you off first. Please, just come in me. Give me your come and throw me aside. I just want you to use me. I want to be _of use_ to you."

Desperate yellow eyes remained locked with impassive blue ones for a long moment before thick hands lifted Crowley up and placed him on the couch.

"I'm sorry dear, but you simply cannot take such liberties for yourself. I won't use a toy if it tries to use me back."

Crowley nodded and pushed his nails into the palms of his hands, this time trying to keep the tears in. He felt stupid, getting all worked up over a kinky little punishment. He watched Aziraphale tuck his still hard, still visibly wet cock into his slacks.

"I love you, Aziraphale."

"I love you too, dear. Now let's get to bed. I would help you dress, but . . . you know."

Crowley nodded and stood up shakily. He snapped his fingers and his satin pajama pants were on him. He followed Aziraphale to the stairs that led to the loft, trying to get sleepy so he wouldn't have to experience too much of the night ahead, where he would be lying next to Aziraphale but not allowed to touch him. He knew this was just a sexy reminder of the power dynamic they both loved. He knew he could tell Aziraphale at any moment that he wasn't comfortable with the punishment, and it would be over immediately. He also knew he had disappointed his angel. Aziraphale felt good when Crowley obeyed him, and tonight he had disobeyed. As always, Crowley hated himself for not being what his angel deserved.


End file.
